Lo que olvidamos
by Jawn-Jawn
Summary: Bilbo despierta tras un accidente, pero no recuerda absolutamente nada, ni siquiera la gran aventura que tuvo.(Bagginshield)


Apear de que este es el posible final de "Juegos de la memoria" no es necesario leerlo, puede tomarse como algo aparte y entenderse perfectamente.

El hobbit no me pertenece

* * *

¿Dónde estaba? Me sentía mariado, mi cuerpo me pesaba y sentía un ardor en los ojos, además estaba completamente empapado.

Bilbo ¿Estas bien?-me pregunto un hombre de barba blanca.

Si lo estoy ¿Quien eres tu?-pregunte.

Me lo temía-soltó en un gran suspiro-Yo soy Gandalf el Gris, un mago.

Con excelentes fuegos artificiales-agregue-¿Qué hago acá?

El lugar era oscuro y tenebroso, junto a nosotros pasaba un gran río donde los árboles crecía a su lado.

Estamos volviendo a la comarca, es difícil de explicar, pero creo que puedo resumirlo mientras caminamos-Se levantó.

No me lo podía creer, dragones, un rey y ejércitos, pero si no era cierto ¿De dónde salió la espada y el oro?

¿Qué paso con el rey?-pregunte con curiosidad.

Murió, partimos tras su funeral y el de sus sobrinos-respondió seriamente.

Es una pena-no sabía que decir, aunque era algo realmente triste.

~Parece más un tendero que un ladrón~

¿Que?-algo había llegado a mi mente.

No dije nada-me dijo Gandalf.

Escuche algo, en mi mente, una voz profunda que creo que se burlaba de mi-era difícil de explicar.

-Podrían ser tus recuerdos-

-¿Están volviendo?-

-No lo se, la mente es algo complicado, quizás vuelvan poco a poco-

El mago acertó con eso, durante el viaje me acorde de muchas cosas, pero nada completo, a mi mente le faltaba partes, pero pude hacerme una idea clara de lo que pasó.

Sólo que cuando llegamos a mi casa los recuerdos dejaron de llegar, Gandalf me dijo que quizás eso era todo lo que iba a recordar, lo cual me dejo con una sensación de vacío, para el resto de mi vida.

Eso fue lo que ocurrió-estaba acostado en el barco, me sentía mal, pero quería contarle la verdad a Frodo-Todo lo que conté en mi libro fue sólo una parte, la demás no lo recuerdo.

¿No le preguntaste a Gandalf?-me pregunto mi sobrino que miraba al mago.

No podía contarle, la mente es complicada y podía hacerle peor-se excusó el mago, que por alguna razón ocultaba su rostro.

Ya no importa, quería que supieras esto-Había otra razón de porque le contaba-Después de 80 años mi memoria está volviendo.

¿Qué ves?-me pregunto Frodo interesado, pero lo que más me llamo la atención es que Gandalf me miraba con preocupación.

Se están rellenando los espacios en blanco, lo que pasó entre lo que contaba en mi historia-Sentía como si estuvieran contando una historia, pero dentro de mi mente.

¿Hasta qué recuerdas?-me pregunto Gandalf.

-Ahora mismo después de Rivendel-

Yo había salvado a Thorin, me sentía tan feliz, si le hubiera pasado algo no se que haría. Mire al enano con una sonrisa, pero el se veía molesto.

Me dio un discurso bastante duro, me hacia sentir mal, y yo me había arriesgado por el.

Nunca había estado tan equivocado-Sus palabras fueron profundas y sinceras, luego me agarro para darme un abrazo.

Lo que no sabía es que mi mente había omitido algo muy importante que ocurrió tras el abrazo.

Thorin me había besado, uno largo que se robó mi aire, apasionado y desperado.

Tío ¿Por qué estas tan pálido?-me pregunto Frodo.

Recordé más cosas -mire a Gandalf-¿Cuanto sabias de mi relación con Thorin?

¿Qué?-se veía tan sorprendido como yo.

¿Sabías de mi relación con el?-le volví a insistir.

Si, estaba al tanto-bajo la cabeza-Me temía que empezarás a recordar.

-¿Por qué?-

Tu quisiste olvidar, para todos fue difícil, pero para ti...-no pude escuchar lo siguiente.

Estábamos en Erebor, los enanos me miraban con rabia, en especial Thorin.

¡Tu!-me agarro desde el cuello-Confíe en ti, eras todo para mi y así me lo pagas.

Lo hice por ustedes-intenté explicar.

Me enamore de ti, pensé que eras lo que me faltabas en mi vida-su voz perdió estabilidad.

-Yo intente serlo-

Sentí como las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro, no se qué más me dolía mi cuerpo o mi corazón.

Tranquilo tío, queda poco-limpio mi rostro con un pañuelo.

Lo se-intenté levantarme, pero mi cuerpo no me lo permitía-Gandalf dime que paso después de que nos fuimos de Erebor, no creo que llegue hasta ahí.

Recorrimos hasta el río del Bosque Negro, ahí me distraje y...-mordió sus labios.

Me lance-termine.

No creo que tuvieras el propósito de matarte, pero si de olvidar-me explico.

Ya veo-así que eso es lo que ocurrió.

Los latidos de mi corazón se volvieron las lentos, me empezaba a costar respirar.

¿Tío?-pregunto-¿Estas bien?

Si, estoy bien, me alegró haberte conocido, fuiste alguien importante en mi vida, fuiste como un hijo para mi-le sonríe, mientras el lloraba desconsoladamente-Gandalf tu también fuiste alguien importante, me llevaste a mi más grande aventura, son muy importantes para mi, los quiero.

Estaba sentado al lado de Thorin, sus heridas eran notorias y sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo.

Eres más de lo que crees-me dijo con dificultad-Espero que algún día me perdones.

Le limpié el rostro con un pañuelo-Eso ya no importa.

Me alegro a verme enamorado de ti, no pudo ser mejor...-tosió, en el pañuelo, dejando un rastro de sangre-persona, realmente te amo.

Yo siento lo mismo-me aguantaba las lágrimas.

Por eso mismo quiero que me olvides y sigas adelante-me sonrió-vive-sujeto mi mano con poco fuerza.

Lo intentare- me acerque más a el.

-No lo intentes, hazlo, por favor-con lo último que nos despedimos fue un beso.

Y eso fue lo último que pensé, nuestro último beso.

* * *

Este fue el posible final de un fic, pero era demaciado triste para ponérselo así que lo deje aparte. Tengo que aceptar que los resultados me gustaron mucho, eso si quedo muy triste.

Adiós!


End file.
